


Midnight Burglary

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal, Brutal Rape, Burglary, Cat Burglars, Crying, Filming, Gags, Helpless, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Tears, pinned down, underwear gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. Yurio ends up raped in his own bed by a burglar.





	

Even on a moonless night the city never got truly dark. This was all to the good because King JJ liked to see his handsome face reflected back at him from every window he climbed past. Who would ever get tired of that much perfection? As handsomely athletic and perfect as he was it was easy to climb to the upper stories and find an apartment to break into. Balcony doors were easy to open because few people thought a door high above the street would ever need a sturdy lock. One robbery a week was more than enough to support him in the style he deserved which left him enough time to flirt, tan and train his body to perfection. JJ winked at his reflection and flashed himself a blinding smile. He truly was extraordinarily handsome and sexy. Other cat burglars might wear black catsuits to blend into the night but not King Jean-Jacques Leroy the Fantastic. Oh no. Nothing less than fashionable ripped jeans and an expensive fashionable tank top were good enough for him. Sunglasses on top of his head and a few classy accessoires finished his outfit. 

He reached the balcony belonging to the apartment he’d chosen as his target and swung himself onto it. The owner of the apartment was a young ballet dancer who was rising quickly in popularity. Surely such a one would have a lot of valuable items to steal. What made this perfect was that Yuri Plisetsky lived alone. No risk of interruption. No risk of getting caught. The handsome burglar looked through the balcony door and paused. The ballet dancer was at home. Yuri was asleep on a mattress on the floor. He was sleeping naked on his stomach and his blankets had been kicked down so that his pale body was visible from outside. JJ licked his lips at the sight of the pale slender body, blond hair and pretty face. Now that was a prospect much more appealing than simple treasure. He could get money anywhere but a fucktoy worthy of getting penetrated by his cock was hard to find. No one was as handsome as King JJ and few men or women were attractive enough to be up to his standards but this young ballet dancer was more than pretty enough. For a catburglar as gifted as JJ it was easy to open the simple lock on the balcony door in silence. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

The sleeping dancer didn’t stir. Jean-Jacque’s eyes wandered over the room while he stepped closer and planned how best to do this. He opened his jeans with a flick of his wrist and pulled his cock free. He stroked himself and looked the innocently sleeping dancer over. Long legs. Slender hips. Pale skin that looked as smooth as a woman’s. Soft blond hair. A face that looked as innocent as an angel’s while asleep. With a smirk the accomplished catburglar knelt over his victim. He straddled the dancer’s body but made sure not to touch him yet so that he wouldn’t wake too soon. JJ grabbed a pair of briefs from the pile of clothes scattered across the floor. He smirked as he grabbed Yuri’s long hair and yanked his head back then shoved the briefs into the startled blond’s mouth before he could scream. With his victim safely silenced there was nothing left to worry about. He pinned Yuri’s body down with his own and grabbed his wrists to make him completely helpless. He licked at the pale slender neck and enjoyed his victim’s shocked shudder of revulsion. 

King JJ shoved Yuri’s thighs apart with his knees and rubbed his cock between the cleft of his ass while the pretty dancer struggled fruitlessly underneath him. With his superior weight and strength it was easy to keep him down. All of the helpless struggles and muffled noises just served to make him even more horny and eager to take his new fucktoy. He wanted him now and what JJ wanted he took. He shoved his thick cock into the tight virgin hole and groaned at the tight heat. He rammed in deeper and deeper while Yuri thrashed under him in useless struggles. The dancer’s lithe body was incredibly tight and each thrust only got him an inch or so deeper inside. Each of his thrusts got progressively rougher until he slammed in brutally hard every time to break Yuri’s virgin body wide open for his pleasure. The balled-up briefs were an effective gag so King Jean-Jacques the Mighty was the only one to hear the desperate muffled screams as the pale dancer lost his virginity in this brutal way. Tight and hot and sweet was exactly how he liked his fucktoys. Pain and fear made the ballet star’s body clench even tighter and tears of shame and agony were dripping down Yuri’s pretty face to soak into the pillow. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” JJ groaned. It was such a turn-on that Yuri kept struggling and fighting and bucking under him. If he’d known this boy would be such a good fuck he would have raped him ages ago or kidnapped him to keep him as a sex slave. The dancer tried to yank his hands free but JJ simply squeezed the slim wrists and kept them firmly down on the mattress. There were attempted kicks too and he knew from experience that ballet dancers could kick like mules but he was firmly between the blond’s legs so there was no way for Yuri to actually hit him. He shoved the boy’s legs even wider apart to fuck him deeper. Each deep thrust was brutally hard as he took what he wanted without care and slammed into the tight unwilling body over and over again until Yuri was a sobbing mess. The formerly virgin hole was a complete wreck and utterly defiled by now. The only thing left to do was to fill him with come and mark him forever as a cumdump fucktoy. JJ rammed his big cock deep into the abused dancer. Turned on by the blond’s evident pain he slammed in brutally hard over and over again while Yuri cried until he finally lost it. A groan and then he came deep inside Yuri’s raped and defiled body and several pulses of his thick hot come filled the ravaged boy’s insides up. 

With a victorious smirk JJ reached for the leather belt next to the mattress. He yanked Yuri’s arms behind his back and tied them up securely before the boy even knew what was happening. With the pretty blond tied and gagged there was no need to hurry so he took his time gathering all the valuables in the blond’s apartment. Once everything was stored in his backpack he went back to take another look at the young man he’d raped. Yuri had rolled onto his side and was moving around quite a bit in an attempt to break free of the leather belt or the underwear gag in his mouth but without any success. His pretty face was stained with tears but the bright green eyes flashed with unbroken anger. There was come all over Yuri’s ass and the back of his thighs and his formerly virgin hole was sore and loose and stretched wide open. JJ smirked. This was such a lovely sight that he needed a memento. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a series of pictures of Yuri’s pretty tearstained face and raped ass to record it for eternity. He’d wait until the ballet dancer’s fame had reached its peak and then he’d upload the pictures and share them with the world. Everyone would know what Yuri looked like raped and utterly wrecked. 

“Lets do this again sometime soon, princess. No need to call me I know where to find you,” he taunted as he left. The belt was already loosening and he was sure the angry blond would be able to break free within half an hour. JJ King of Catburglars climbed down the facade easily. A good fuck and a sack full of loot was no more and no less than he deserved. As always fate had given him his desires because even Lady Luck couldn’t resist his handsome face and charming personality.


End file.
